smashupfandomcom-20200215-history
It’s Your Fault!
It’s Your Fault! is the 9th Smash Up set. It contains 5 new factions, 10 new bases, a rulebook, VP tokens and 5 dividers. Combined with all previous sets, there are 42 factions and 84 bases, which make 861 possible pairs of factions. This is the first set in which all the factions (actually four) were submitted by fans and then a popularity vote was used to select the factions of this set. AEG did it again for the Oops, You Did It Again set. Previous set: Smash Up: Munchkin Next set: Cease and Desist Cards Factions Dragons art 2.png|Dragons|link=https://smashup.fandom.com/wiki/Dragons Mythic Greeks art 2.png|Mythic Greeks|link=https://smashup.fandom.com/wiki/Mythic_Greeks Sharks art.png|Sharks|link=https://smashup.fandom.com/wiki/Sharks Superheroes art 2.png|Superheroes|link=https://smashup.fandom.com/wiki/Superheroes Tornados art.png|Tornados|link=https://smashup.fandom.com/wiki/Tornados Bases * Converted Cave * Crystal Fortress * Dragon’s Lair * Oracle at Delphi * Shark Reef * The Deep * Tornado Alley * Trailer Park * Wooden Horse * Wyrm’s Desolation Tokens +1 Power Counters: * White 1 caught in a tornado / blue background * Green 5 with a cape / yellow background Rules The rulebook for this set can be found here. This set made a few modifications to the rules relative to the previous rulebook in Smash Up: Munchkin: * Changed the rule to decide who goes first. * Added the definition of "after". * The definition of Affect changed to now include having its ability cancelled. This set also introduced the following clarifications: * Just like minion power, a base breakpoint can never be reduced below zero. Trivia * The inclusion of the Tornados faction was a total surprise for the fans, as the product page and the contents indication on the box only mention 4 factions, 80 cards and 8 bases. Fans had to wait until they opened the box to find the surprise faction: Tornados. AEG had hinted to this faction with the mention "Shark Delivery System™ Included" printed on the box. * The name of the set is a reference to a contest held by AEG during which fans could submit faction ideas, and then vote for their favorite submissions. In the end, Sharks, Greek Myth (rather than Mythic Greeks), Superheroes and Dragons won. So the composition of this set is essentially our fault. * The original 32 nominees werehttps://icv2.com/articles/news/view/31592/aeg-announces-smash-up-its-your-fault-winners: ** Cowboys ** Witches ** Mechs ** Angels ** Wrestlers ** Toys ** Sharks ** Mummies ** Knights ** Samurai ** Greek Myth ** Luchadores ** Kaiju ** Elementals ** Goblins ** Jocks ** Dragons ** Giants ** Lizardmen ** Hipsters ** Merfolk ** Birds ** Hackers ** Genies ** Superheroes ** Hippies ** Demons ** Gangsters ** Clowns ** Chefs ** Vikings ** Druids * The top 16 nominees were ** Cowboys ** Mechs ** Toys ** Sharks ** Knights ** Greek Myth ** Elementals ** Goblins ** Dragons ** Lizardmen ** Merfolk ** Hackers ** Superheroes ** Gangsters ** Clowns ** Vikings * The top 8 nominees were ** Cowboys ** Sharks ** Greek Myth ** Elementals ** Dragons ** Hackers ** Superheroes ** Vikings * Among the 32 nominees: ** Cowboys, Knights, Clowns, Merfolk (as Mermaids), Hackers, Vikings, Hipsters, Gangsters (as Mobsters), Mummies (as Egypt), Elementals, Chefs (as Celebrity Chefs), Samurai and Witches were once again nominated for Oops, You Did It Again. Cowboys, Vikings, Egypt (renamed as Ancient Egyptians) and Samurai won the contest. ** Kaiju appeared in their own expansion, Big in Japan. ** Luchadors appeared in their own expansion, World Tour: International Incident. In other languages = References = Category:Sets